Dagger in the Heart
by TomokiG
Summary: It's anti-Daikari. What happens if Takeru finally wants to confess his feelings towards Hikari and finds her with Daisuke in a very intimate situation... Language warning. -One-Shot-
1. Dagger in his heart

Dagger in the Heart

Dagger in the Heart

A/N: Just for info: I don't hate Hikari and/or Daisuke, but after finding/reading too much Daikari esp. with Takeru-bashing I use this story to calm down…Be warned it's definitely anti-Daikari. But be also warned, this story grows every day and these are only the first two chapters, the rest's following as fast my ideas float. I promise that they will in the next story be the good guys again…(I hope so…) The story bases on a Daikari (YUCK!) and Sorato. The plot is mainly about one-sided Takari, Mimato and Taiora. Oops I nearly forgot a little bit of Mikeru. I hope you like it, then please R/R, but keep Your flames at home, the last nearly burnt down our house…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the series and the main-plot of Digimon, I wished I would but I don't. I don't earn any money or anything else for writing such stories, I do it for fun and experience. 

{But I own the storyline of this story, the only thing I own…}

_Background :_

Year 2006 – 4 years after the MaloMyotismon-Saga. Yamato and Sora are steady, Taichi still good friend to both although he still loves Sora. Ken and Miyako are also steady. Iori likes a girl in his class, Koushiro found another "computer-geek" like Jyou found a girl studying medicine. This story is mainly about Takeru, Mimi, Hikari and Daisuke.

Chapter 1 – It begins

***Taichi***

Geeze, not again, there they lay on the couch and make out again, I wish they could stop it when I'm at home…

"HIKARI, DAISUKE, can YOU please make out in Your room ? I want to watch TV… And Hikari, I think we should talk later…"

"Oops, sorry bro, we're gone…" and they go into her room.

The situation gets worse every day, it started three months ago, just with a simple date, but every day they grew closer. I still hope that she hasn't lost her virginity yet, or better our parents don't find out that she has, then she should be in hell. And then again, I hope they have talked with Takeru yet, I have the feeling they haven't and I really don't know how he'll react if he finds out.

But now I check the TV for some distraction…

* 45 min. later *

Thank goodness, Daisuke leaves; I think it's time for a little talk with my little sis. I hate to be her conscience, but that's part of being the big brother, to keep her out of trouble.

"Sis, you're decent ?"

"Come in… but if You want to talk about not loving Daisuke then stay away…"

"It doesn't mind me who You loves, but I have to remind You to keep out of trouble. Even if You are intimate with someone doesn't mind me **if** You use protection. But **playing** with the feelings of Your best friend, that minds me. Have You talked with Takeru about Your relationship ?"

"Uh… No, we haven't found the perfect moment for it, but I'll try to find it soon."

"Be careful, if he finds out otherwise You might lose some of Your best friends. Friendship is built on honesty,but if he finds out that You two are dating for over three months then he'll feel betrayed. And I think You'd lose him forever."

"Why should he, I see Your relation to Yamato and Sora, You're still friends, why shouldn't it be same with Takeru ?"

"Very simple, Sora didn't flirt with me while she was dating Yamato and they informed me personal, I didn't find out the hard way. It still bites seeing them together, but at least they were honest towards me, at least they behave like friends towards me and I can still hope. But You build Takeru's hope higher and higher every day, and if he finds out the hard way, his whole world may shatter."

"But You won't say anything to him or Yamato, will You ?"

"Definitely not, but I won't cover You. I try to keep it secret until You speak with him, but I won't lie to him, he's still one of my best friends and he saved my butt too often for betraying him. Think about it."

I leave her room with a bad feeling, I don't think they'll talk with Takeru. I only hope that he won't find out the hard way, but for the best I keep an eye on him and if the situation gets worse I try to find someone to help him although I don't know who…

Chapter 2 – Day 1 – Dagger in his heart

***Takeru***

* about 3 days later *

Today is the first day of our big reunion, even Mimi managed to stay here for a few weeks, today we have a picnic with all DDs without our Digimon, tomorrow is a big party with all digimon. I think it's the best time to confess my feelings to her, I don't know how long I keep them bottled up, I think for years, but today it's the day. I only hope that she won't reject me but the last weeks flirting with me give me best hopes. I also got a special present, a glass ornament with our crests engraved. It wasn't cheap but I think it's worth.

***Yamato***

* at the reunion – picnic at the DW *

I hope my coaching Takeru will work and he confess himself Hikari, it took a long time. But on the other hand I've got a very bad feeling, something will happen and I don't know if I'll like it.

Oh, Takeru took out his special present and goes away finding her, but where is she and where is Daisuke… Oh sh**, I hope my precognition is wrong or else this reunion will be disastrous… Best I find Taichi…

"Taichi, I think we should talk in private…"

"Why, what's the matter ?"

"It's about Takeru…"

"Oh shit… If You want to tell me that he's about to confess then we're in big trouble…"

"You mean, she has another ?"

"Daisuke…"

"Shit… We should follow him, just in case…"

"I don't think that we would be a help, I'm her brother, I don't think that he'll want to see me although I know how he feels, and You have Sora, that would hurt him more because You won't understand him. Even Sora is no option. But who…"

"Ken ? Miyako ? – No – The same problem like Sora and me. Iori is too young, Koushiro would never understand like Jyou."

"I got it, Mimi, she'll understand… She knows how a broken heart feels… She's perfect."

Huh ? How comes that he knows that she had a broken heart, perhaps because Taichi knows this feeling too, and I'm partly the reason for his…

"Good, please talk with her, I think You can give her more info…"

"Okay, I'm away…"

There he goes and talks with Mimi in private, I really hope she can handle this before Takeru does something stupid. Sometimes I wonder how Taichi becomes so smart in such situations, we all ever thought he's a bit dumb, but somewhere under his hair is a genius hidden. And sometimes he is a better friend I would ever be, I still wonder how we could stand friends after Sora (his love) and me dating, I never thought that he would stand this, but he did and he even didn't get angry although his heart broke. I still wonder if I deserve such a friend, but I know if I should ever hurt Sora, he'd be there and take care of her. Although he's a friend, he'll ever be my rival for her heart. But that's a reason why I respect him. On the other hand I don't know how I'd react if the situation would be vice versa.

About Takeru, I think it'd be the best if I prepare mom about this situation, It wouldn't be good if she'd punch in his wound…

***Mimi***

* about 2 min. later *

"… I think that's all…"

"Shit, how can she be such an idiot. I've to ask me what happened with the child of light, I still remember the time, she'd rather sacrifice herself instead of seeing others suffer, but now I'm no longer sure about her…"

"I know, she has changed, and I don't think for the better. I only regret that I haven't told our parents about this, they'd talk with her in a language she'd understand, but then I'd probably lost her trust… I only hope that she'll get her lesson, she really needs this. And also I hope that Takeru won't do something stupid, I couldn't live if something happens to him."

"I know how You feel, but I think that I'm able to help him. I nearly made the same mistake… (Sh**, again told too much) Best I go…"

I leave a dazzled Taichi behind and run in the direction Takeru vanished. I really hope that he won't do anything stupid, I nearly did after hearing him dating someone else, if took a long time to get over him although I don't think that I'm really… 

What direction next… Ahh here, I think it was good that Palmon trained me a bit of tracking, she's a real good teacher… Oh what's laying here, shattered glass with something engraved, I think this must have been the present for Hikari; now I know that he found out… Where next ? – Oh here is a sign, he must have cut himself while destroying the glass ornament, I hope that the cut isn't serious, but now I can easier follow him…

* after 10 min. of following *

Oh here he is, he really looks like a zombie. I have the feeling that he has seen much more than he wanted. He's crying his whole life out of his body, was I nearly as bad at that time ? I cannot say, perhaps I should ask Taichi, who helped me at that time…

"Takeru…"

***Taichi***

* meanwhile *

Ah there they come, the two 'love-birds'. I'll give them the 'good' news…

"Hikari, Daisuke, WE HAVE TO TALK !"

Oh they get a guilty look, I hope they haven't… Or else they have 'big' problems after me talking with Mimi or Takeru…

"CONGRATULATIONS…" I said angrily.

"Huh, for what ?" They get pale faces, I think they have…

"You just lost about 4 friends…"

"Huh ???"

"Takeru followed You, Hikari, and I think he has found out about You two… But also Yamato and Sora are pissed at You. I had to send out Mimi for taking care of him. I only hope that he doesn't do anything stupid. We'll know when Mimi comes back, but now You have big problems…"

"SHIT!"

"Good spoken, I hope You're proud of what You've done. Since now You're on Your own with this, I've enough to do with helping Takeru and keeping the others calm. I can only give You the advice to keep a long distance to Takeru, Yamato, Sora and Mimi. And best You go home **now**, before the others find out because I cannot say how the others will react…"

"'Till later…"

I've never seen them running this fast, I really hope they were only making out or else she'd have a long talk with our parents. I don't want to reveal her secret, but it won't be good for her and me if they find out by Takeru's mom or any other DD. And now comes the worst part, I've to break the news to the other DDs, it's better if they know of what not talking to him. These are the days I really hate to be the leader, and I really hate to be her brother…

*** Mimi ***

* back again *

"Takeru…"

I try to get a picture of him, he really looks worse, I see the wound at his arm, but it doesn't seem serious – thank goodness – it has to be cleaned and bandaged, but he won't die while we talk… Meanwhile I sit down beside him.

"Go away…" comes between his sobs. Normally I would go away, but not this time, he really needs a shoulder to cry on.

"I cannot leave, You need help…"

"Noone.. can.. help…"

"Yes, I think I can…"

"Why…"

"I know how You feel…"

He looks up and I see a really hurt face, his eyes lost his light blue glance which were always there over the years. He really has fallen hard – Damn You Hikari, child of Darkness.

"No.. You.. can't…"

"Yes, I can, I also lost my love to my rival, my best friend…"

"Huh ?"

"I love Your brother, but Sora won his heart…"

"And did.. You get.. over him ?" – Slowly he begins to calm down and his face lightens a bit. He really looks cute – What am I thinking…

"Not yet, but I think I will with time. I was glad that someone helped me through the time after finding out about them."

"I didn't know…"

"That was the intention, noone except Taichi knows. He was the one who lend me his shoulder."

I see a weak smile on his face.

"That's somehow ironic, he was in love with Sora…"

"No, he still is, but at least he could stay friend with them."

Suddenly his face falls again… I think I hit a spot…

"I think I can't… Not after her flirting the last weeks and seeing them screwing a short while ago…"

Oh shit… That's the queen mother of mistakes they could do. – Hikari, You little shit… How dare You to hurt him with this. No You didn't have to break his heart by loving someone else, You had to have Your fun with him suffering… - Suddenly he begins to cry like a baby on my shoulder, somehow I like this feeling – but what am I thinking ?

I let him cry for the next 15 minutes, I only sit with him and let him cry his heart out. And every minute my hate towards Hikari grows, how could she do something cruel like this… But also my hatred towards Daisuke grows, he never deserves the digiegg of friendship. A good friend would have talked with him about his loss, but he had to see him suffering. But I won't do anything yet, I know they'll pay another way. The only important thing is getting Takeru out of his despair and sorrow. Daisuke and Hikari can wait… for now…

I notice that he stopped crying and fell asleep. A good thing that I trained the last years, noone knows how strong I got, but I needed distraction, I began weightlifting and cooking. I think it's a good beginning for recovering Takeru getting him distractions. I pick him up and begin moving to the next Digiport for leaving home. I think it's the best if I bring him home and stay there if he needs a shoulder to cry on.

***Yamato***

* after arriving at Takeru's home *

"… So mom that's the story, please don't press Takeru…"

"This little bitch, oops, I ever thought she'd been a nice girl, but this is a way too low. I stay here, if he comes home, please try to find him and/or Mimi. I really hope that he didn't make a mistake…"

"That's the reason why we sent Mimi after him, but I'll go back and try to find them. Please let Your computer online, it should be the fastest way for coming back. CU"

***Takaishi Natsuko*** (Yamato and Takeru's mom)

I ever thought that Hikari would be a nice girl, but now I'm no longer sure about it. I really trusted her, but this is too much. I hope for her sake that she'll never try to visit Takeru again… Now I have to call her mom, I don't think it's a good idea of her staying the next week, not after this incident. It should be a surprise for both, but now it would only hurt him more.

I pick up my notebook and dial the Yagamis.

"Yagami residence…"

***Taichi***

* after a short briefing *

"… I really hate it to destroy this happy event, but I think that You deserved to know what just happened. The worst part will follow the next days, I don't know how this situation will work out, but I think we will never be this group again we were a few days ago. I don't expect You anything except thinking about it, and perhaps supporting Takeru. About Daisuke and Hikari I won't make any orders, I don't want to and I cannot. Even me as her brother I have mixed emotions towards her, she's still my sister, but on the other hand she has to accept all consequences for her mistakes."

With this I leave the "emergency-meeting" with Iori, Miyako, Ken, Jyou and Koushiro. I can see their angry faces, and I really understand them, Takeru's one of our best friends, and he has gone through a terrible life, he had to see his parents fight and divorce, he moved in his young age many times, he had to see his best friend dying, the fights especially against Puppetmon and Piedmon. And now this, he doesn't really deserve such especially of Hikari, he saved her life more than once, he really cared about her and how did she payback ? With betrayal…

"A good talk, Taichi, it had to be hard for You to talk this way about Your sister…" I see the concerned face of Sora in front of me. I still remember Christmas 2002, the day she showed Yamato her love, the day I knew I lost her. But at least they were honest and we could stay friends. But now I see what would have happened if they didn't tell me…

"To be honest, not really, just at this moment I'd like to see her suffer worse than Takeru. I see in him a little brother I never had, he doesn't deserve such a behavior of Hikari, not after caring about her so much. No, it wasn't hard, she really deserves this."

"But don't forget, You're her brother, You have also to care about her although I really think about her the same way at this time."

"I know, but she didn't hear my advices, I nearly told her every day that she has to tell Takeru, but what has she done, nothing… I know that she'll need my support the next weeks, but I don't feel good with this, not after what she's done to Takeru. And then there's something else what does bother me, I think she's just lost her virginity while the whole incident, it's a feeling and some clues I noticed after their return. In this point I only hope they used protection, but thinking of Daisuke I don't believe this."

"Yikes, can she do anything worse ?"

"Become pregnant… And thinking of her these days I have an odd feeling she even does this. It's odd but she changed the last weeks, I really miss the old Hikari, the Hikari she was before dating Daisuke… "

"I think she has enough problems now, becoming pregnant would be the cherry on the top. But now we have to deal with the problems she caused so far…"

"I think I'm done here for now, but I've the feeling that the next days will be full of trouble…"

"I know… best I check for Yamato, and then we try to find Mimi and Takeru, best You head home, I've the feeling that Your day isn't over…"

"Me too, CU…"

With this I head to the next Digiport and head home. Arriving in my room I see my mom standing at the door with a not-so-happy face. I think she knows… News are rather fast these days…

"Taichi, I hope You can tell me what happened, just a few minutes ago I had an important talk with Takeru's mom."

"I wanted to talk with You anyway about this, but best if we talk in private…"

"Perhaps You should know, that Your dad and I planned for the next week letting You stay at Yamato's and Hikari at Takeru's. We have an important appointment at that time and didn't want to let You alone the whole time. But Takeru's mom just informed me that Hikari's no longer welcome at her home. And I don't think that Takeru's the reason for her change."

"No he's innocent, Hikari shattered his heart with dating Daisuke for three months while flirting with him the same time. And today he found out about their relationship the hard way. More I cannot say, Mimi takes care about him while I had to inform the rest of our team. I don't believe that she will be welcomed by anyone these days. The worst thing is that I reminded her nearly every day to tell him about this."

"This time she's made it. I really don't know what to do with her. Thank You for telling me about this, I think this night You should stay at Yamato's or somewhere else, I don't think You want to participate at the talk with Your sister…"

"Thanks mom, I'll call him or Koushiro if Yamato's not available."

"Tell me when You know where You stay, I'll inform You tomorrow what happened. Try to get off ASAP before dad is home, I think he'll have a nasty mood after telling him."

With this she leaves my room… Geeze, Hikari – You have a **big** problem… But like I said before, You're this time on Your own…

***Mimi***

* just before she arrives at the Digiport *

Boy, sometimes I wished he'd still be the eight-years-old I knew long time ago, he's really heavy. Although I trained the last years I notice how my strength lacks. I really hope that I can travel directly to Takeru's, I don't think I can carry him much longer.

Near the port I see a very familiar person, Yamato, just the person I don't really want to see…

"How is he ?"

"Worse, mostly in shock…"

"Shall I carry him ? And how did You manage to carry him the whole time…"

"Thanks, but I think I'll manage it the rest of the way; I have my secrets…"

"Do You have an update what happened ?"

"Say it this way, he's seen a way too much. Hikari and Daisuke were very intimate… That bitch… BTW can I travel directly to his apartment ?"

"All set, mom's expecting him, and I don't think that Hikari is very welcome the next time… or ever again…"

"Best I go, You can update Taichi, I think he needs to know and I really don't care about Hikari anymore. She made her decision and now she has to take the consequences… CU"

"CU"

I enter the Digiport and a few seconds later I'm standing in Mrs. Takaishi's room with her waiting sitting on her bed.

"How is he ?"

"A very bad shape, he has definitely seen too much… Where is his room, I think he needs some rest, before we can continue talking."

"Next room, simply lay him on his bed."

"Okay…"

I leave her room and enter the next. I see a very big difference to Yamato's. The whole room looks very clean, okay, there are some sheets of paper laying on his desk and his bed isn't made, but for a boy's domain it's extremely clean. He's so much different to Taichi or Yamato. I drop him off on his bed and put a blanket on him. He definitely needs some rest. I check again his room and find several pictures of –her– around his room. I carefully remove them, I don't think that it would be the best if after waking up he'd see her face grinning at him. After removing the last one I walk back to his mom.

"Can You please let these vanish, I don't think that they're needed anymore."

"Good idea, I didn't think about it. I had enough trouble with talking to her mom. I had to cancel the next week, it was planned that Hikari would stay here while her parents have an important appointment."

"So I think, they know. Good, she deserves this." I really got angry again thinking of her. 

"How comes that You take this so personal, I thought You and Hikari were good friends."

"Were, but breaking someone's heart isn't really one of my favorites. I know how he feels, I went through it before, but they were at least honest to me. But what Hikari did was inexcusable, she daily built his hopes high and then she let him crash down. I really don't know if I can still be her friend anymore. Of all DDs he's the last who deserved such."

I don't know why I said the last sentence, but it sounded so correct, he's really the last one who deserve this. He ever was kind to everyone, even Daisuke, tried to help every friend especially her, and he's definitely cute… - Why do I think this way about him… The last one I thought this way was Yamato, but I'm now thinking about Takeru this way…

"Are You okay, You look confused…"

"I think I'm okay, but I **am** confused… This incident affects me more than I thought…"

"This situation **is** confusing. I ever thought that Hikari would be a nice girl who wouldn't do such cruel, but I learned that she isn't. My son is laying in his room with a broken heart and I don't know how to help him."

"The only thing You can do is giving him time and avoiding her. He also needs a shoulder to cry on but I think it's more my duty, I don't believe that anyone else could do so. At least I know how he feels and I'm not too close to him."

"I think You're much closer than You think, he ever talked about only two girls, Hikari and You. He really adores You although he loved Hikari with his whole heart. I think that's the reason why You can reach him, You're close enough to be allowed to share his feelings…"

I never thought that he sees me this way, this is definitely new to me. I think I know what I've to do the next days…

"Do You mind if I'd stay here the next days incase he needs me ?"

"I've no problems with this, do Your parents mind ?"

"I'll call them but I think they'll understand. They've seen me after getting known about Sora and Yamato's relationship. They'll understand why I've to do this."

"You loved Yamato ? But how did You manage to stay friends with them…"

Sh** - blabbermouth Mimi – Again I've said too much.

"Please don't tell him, they're happy and that's the best. I really loved him, but they were honest to their friends, they didn't hide their relationship, so we could stay at least friends although we aren't any longer so intimate we used to. But this situation with Hikari is much different. About this incident I have a different opinion, I don't think that they can stay friends any longer. Two of the main resources of friendship are trust and honesty and she was extremely the opposite to him."

"How long did this take to You to get over him, I'm still not over their dad and our divorce was over 10 years ago…"

"To be honest, this morning I'd said that I'm not over Yamato, but now I'm no longer sure about it…"

"Think about it, and now make Your call and don't worry about something to wear for this night, I'll borrow You a spare nightgown."

With this I leave to the living-room where the phone is. The next thing I've to do is telling my mom about this…

***Yamato***

* after returning home *

I don't think that I've in a mood for a night with Sora, it feels somehow like betraying my brother, best I ask her to stay home this night, I think she understands…

The telephone rings.

"Ishida residence, Yamato speaking."

"Hi Yamato, do You mind if I'd stay this night with You, my parents have a little talk with Hikari tonight and mom insisted me staying **not** at home…"

"No problem, I think we should talk anyway, I've some news about Takeru and Your sister and I think it's the best if we'd talk in private about it…"

"Won't Sora stay tonight with You ?"

"I was just about to call her for staying this night at home, I'm definitely not in a mood tonight. I hope she'd understand."

"She will, just call her and if she won't then let me call her. I'm over in a few minutes…"

"CU…"

Next I call her…

"Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking."

"Hi honey…"

"Let me guess, You want me staying home tonight. And no I'm not psychic. I exactly feel the same way and I'm also not in mood." – But after this I believe that she's psychic…

"Thanks Sora, I usually planned a romantically night, but now I've got Taichi staying here while his parents have a private talk with Hikari."

"I think that's her problem and definitely not ours, have a good talk with Taichi and I see You tomorrow. CU"

"CU"

These are the moments I realize why I love her… But now I've to deal with Taichi for the whole night, and I don't think that we are in a mood for games and videos…

***Taichi***

This will be a long evening and night. And I'm definitely not in a mood to watch a stupid video or play a game. But better I get bored at Yamato's than being included in Hikari's talk with our parents.

"Mom, I'll stay at Yamato's. I also try to get some news about Takeru, if You're interested."

"Good, see You tomorrow morning or noon, and keep me updated. And now better go, dad's coming soon…"

I really don't need to be told twice, I grab some spare clothes, my toothbrush, my keys and some money and leave as fast as my legs carry me.

* 15 min. later *

Finally I reach Yamato's apartment. I knock at the door, due to his door-bell being out of order and wait for him opening.

"Come in, I didn't expect You this fast here, usually You need 30 minutes by foot."

"Usually, but today isn't usually. I just wanted to leave." Meanwhile we go in and sit down on the couch in the living-room.

"First the good news, Takeru hadn't done anything stupid yet, Mimi carried him home."

"Ohh, that's good. I don't know what I've done if something bad happened. – You said Mimi carried him ?"

"Yes, indeed, she did. I never knew that she's this strong."

"And I thought that she was joking as she said she began weightlifting."

"He has a wound on his arm, but it's nothing serious. We don't have to worry yet."

"Any news of the incident ? I'd rather know now before I hear this by rumor…"

"You should ask Mimi for details, she was the only one who talked with him yet. But I think he has definitely seen way too much."

"Do You mind if we visit Your mom and Takeru, perhaps they have news and I want to see how he suddenly is."

"Good idea, best we go by foot, it would take a bit longer, but I'm not really in hurry…"

"Me neither…"

I drop off my luggage and we leave and head to Takeru's.

***Mimi***

It was horror talking with my mom, my friends always tell me that I talk much, but mom is the queen of smalltalk. This simple call lasted about 20 minutes, just for asking about staying here for the next days and a short briefing about this situation. I just wonder why she asked me if I love Takeru. I really don't know. This morning I'd have said that I don't, but now I'm not so sure anymore… Am I falling for the second Ishida/Takaishi ? I have to work this out, but only after helping him mending his heart.

"Mrs. Takaishi, I called my mom, I'm allowed to stay, but I've to pick up some clothes tomorrow. But I can stay the next days until Takeru feels better."

"Okay, and please call me Natsuko, with 'Mrs. Takaishi' I feel older than I am. And thanks for helping me and supporting Takeru."

"No problem, Natsuko, I really want to."

"Shall I order something to eat, I think we could use something."

"Do You mind, if I'd cook something, I really don't like fast-food anymore, I had too much of these at New York. And I really enjoy cooking." – And if Takeru awakes, he could at least eat something good.

"Make it Your home for the next days, but don't wonder why everything looks as new, Takeru tries to keep his domains in best condition. I only hate not having enough time cooking myself, but I definitely have too much work."

"I know this, I'm the only one home who cooks, my parents also have too much work. And I really like cooking, it began as distraction but came my favorite hobby."

"You could definitely join Takeru, he's also an awesome cook, after eating once at Yamato's he began cooking saying of being a life-or-death-situation or so…"

"I know how Yamato cooks, after eating once his 'secret stew', I thought I'd lose my taste for the rest of my life. He only knows one taste, spice…"

"That's Yamato… But Takeru managed to beat him once in this way, he cooked something what was spicy enough to scare Yamato to death. I have some pictures of his expression after trying it…"

"I think I should start cooking. Do You think that we'll get some visitors ?"

"Definitely YES. At least Yamato."

"Good, I'll prepare a bit more just in case…"

Natsuko is a kind person, now I know where Takeru got his personality, his kindness. And she really loves her son, and would do anything for him. It's weird, talking with her is nearly as if I'd talk to my mom without the small-talk. I feel a comfy around her…

With this I head into the kitchen, it is definitely in a top condition. He should be a great husband in his future, not many keep the household in this good condition. I really don't know what I should cook, but I think it'll be something light would be the best. But first I check the fridge and try to decide then…

***Taichi***

* after 20 minutes walking *

These were awkward feeling 20 minutes while we walked to Takeru's. Be both tried to lighten this situation, but neither of us managed to break the ice. – Damn Hikari, You managed to make me feel awkward around by best friend. – Finally we reach his apartment.

"Shall we use the bell or better knock ?"

"What about using my key ? I think it's not so loud…"

"Sorry, I forgot… but I'm still don't live in two homes."

"I only need them if I've to check Takeru when mom's not home. I don't stay here very often."

"Shall I wait here until You have talked with Your mom ?"

"I told her earlier that You tried to fix this situation, but I think it's better if I'd talk with her before You get in."

"Okay, but don't take too much time…"

With this he opens the door and enters. He vanishes in a room, I think it's his mom's. And after a few seconds he gives me sign to enter myself."

We enter the living-room and I see Mrs. Takaishi sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Mrs. Takaishi, I'm sorry for this mess."

"Hi Taichi, You don't need to be sorry, it's not Your fault, it's Your sister's. Don't blame Yourself for her misbehavior. At least You tried to fix this situation as good You could. But I can only speak for myself, how Takeru will react I cannot say, if he doesn't want to see You, I've to respect his decision."

"I know, perhaps You'd like to know that she has now a little talk with our parents. I don't know what they will decide, but I've a slight feeling that she'll hate this."

"Good to know, perhaps You can update me, just incase he wants to know. But You can tell Your parents that she should keep a long distance to him until he wants to talk with her. And better she don't call him, best she disappears completely of his life."

"I'll tell them and I try to get you an update. Can You please give me a short update about his condition, my mom asked me about this, and I want to know myself."

"He's still asleep after Mimi brought him back, what exactly happened please ask her. She's right now in the kitchen."

"Let me guess, she's cooking." – I notice the silent Yamato looking confused.

"Exactly…"

"What, she cooks ? Taichi, how comes that You know she can cook and I don't ?"

"Simply, she told me and invited me once shortly after her beginning. At that time she wasn't really good, but I liked her food. It was much better than Yours…" I said with an evil smirk.

"Okay, we'll see, I think we should talk with her first…" – I think he tries to avoid the question who's the better cook…

With this we head to the kitchen and see Mimi busy preparing some food. I really don't know what she prepares but it smells delicious.

"Mimi, could we talk a short while ?"

"No problem, we have about 5 minutes until I've to continue here. Let me guess, You, Taichi, want to know what happened."

"Exactly… I've a slight idea what was going on but I think I need a proof."

"Just say it this way, he's finally has seen Your sister without clothes, but unfortunately also a less dressed Daisuke. They were extremely intimate or with Takeru's words they were 'screwing'."

"Like I thought. Our parents won't like these news, but I've no choice, it's better to get these news by me instead by rumors. With other conditions I'd try to cover her, but not this time, we have enough trouble, and I don't want my parents being angry at me too."

"I understand, I'd do exactly the same. That's also the reason why I told You, if Your parents want to talk to me I'll stay here the next days."

"What ? Mom didn't told me. How did You get the idea of staying here ?" – What is with Yamato, that's definitely not him.

"Very simple, I'm the only one who he lets near and I think I can support him better than You can." – She got a slight angry touch in her voice, I think she's really over Yamato. I've never seen her this angry about him since our first adventure.

"Yamato, better we let her continue cooking, and I think we should talk outside."

With this I drag him out into the living-room.

"Taichi, why did you drag me out of the kitchen. I wanted some answers from her."

"Very simple, You'd scare her off and she's now the only person who can take care of Your brother. And believe me she's really the only one who can. And do You really want to risk all for Your hurt ego ?"

"Not really…"

"Best we leave, I don't think it's good if Takeru finds me here waiting or seeing You in this condition. Just now we're definitely no help."

"Okay… we'll leave. Mom, if something happens, we'll stay at dad's. I'll update him as soon as he gets back from work."

"CU, I'll update You"

"CU" Yamato and I said unison as we leave the apartment.

"I hope that Daisuke or my sister won't run across my way…"

"Why, we could use him for practicing kicking butts."

"I really want to do this, but this time I think my parents' punishment would fit him better. Or do You think they like the idea of him screwing Hikari without protection ? That will be a nice talk with him and his parents."

"I think I understand, You want a lesson for him he never forgets."

"Exactly, and I don't want to be the 'bad guy' this time, I've enough trouble. I finally managed to raise my grades so that I can finally study law and economics and I really don't want to ruin these…"

"I know what You want to say, I have also plans for the future and being expelled from school would ruin these completely. Thanks for being my conscience. How comes that You are so calm and reasoned, I have problems to calm my own emotions."

"First the experience of the Digiworld, I'm still used to be the leader, and second I daily calculated with this disaster. Although I still hoped she would tell him. But also I have strong emotions, I only bottle them up until I have time to explode. I only hope for her that she'd be as much away as possible at that moment…"

"Have I ever thanked You for being such a good friend ?"

"I think You have, by being also a good friend although we're still rivals… But I won't do anything until she wants me to although I have the feeling that this won't happen. Treat her well and we can still be friends."

"I will, and if I won't I know that there's someone who takes care of her…"

With this we begin a simple conversation until we reach his apartment, this time we don't feel awkward again…

***Mimi***

So ready, it took a long time, but I think it's worth to try. I prepare a portion for keeping in the microwave, if Takeru wakes up and gets a bit hungry. I know that he won't eat much, but at this time he really needs everything he can eat. But at least he can try my newest creation, I call 'Takeru's heartache', but I won't use this name until he's over –her–. I noticed Yamato and Taichi leaving, I think Taichi has seen me getting angry. I never thought that Yamato could get me angry again, but he did. I know it's hard for him at this time, but we play on the same side, he really don't need to harass me. If it won't be for Takeru I'd left just at that moment, but Takeru needs me and I don't quit for **him**.

With this I prepare two dishes and get them into the living-room.

* 15 min. later *

"Are You sure You only cook as a hobby ? That was delicious…"

"I'm sure. I think cooking is my second nature…"

"Perhaps You should become a cook or something in this direction. It's a possible choice…"

Perhaps, that's the perfect word, I'm not really sure yet."

"I think I should clean up and then check **him**."

"I clean up meanwhile You check Takeru, that's the least I can do after creating this dream of food."

"Okay…"

With this I head to Takeru's room and sneak in. First I thought that he's sleeping but now I see that he only lays quiet and is deepened in his thoughts, a not-so-good situation. In this state he isn't really straightened in his thoughts and may possibly consider mistakes I nearly did.

I sit down beneath him and touch with my hand his shoulder. In a sudden moment he's out of his thoughts and looks in my eyes. I noticed his look of his eyes earlier, just then I noticed the loss of his light sparks, but now I have a feeling of seeing in a soul filled with sorrow and despair. He really lost his hopes. The perfect sign of being him in a deep depression. That's definitely not the best situation to let him 'think'.

"Don't even think about it." I say with a little harsh attitude.

"Think.. about.. what ?"

"You know, this You recently thought of."

"But.. the pain.. would.. end.."

"Not really, it's also painful, not only for You but also to those You love, Your brother, Your parents."

"How.. would.."

"I know ? Look at this…" I show him my scar on my left arm. "… Guess how I got it."

"You did ?"

"It's something I'm not proud of. My mom found me just in time, but she got shocked and needed also help for a long time like my dad. Seeing their scared faces after me awaking in the hospital I realized that it wasn't very intelligent. This choice never relieves pain only causes new. Everyone who cares about You would be affected, Your parents, Your brother, our friends, everyone would torture himself with the question what mistake he/she made."

"How.. When.. did.. Your pain.. end ?"

"To be honest, it ended today, only one or two hours ago. I realized that he isn't the one I'm looking for. It's odd, until this morning I ever thought that the pain would never really end only fade, but we both nearly got into a fight and just then the pain vanished. I don't want to lie to You, it won't be easy the next time, but You can be sure that there'll be still friends who are willing to help You. You can count on Your **real** friends. If You want to talk they'll listen, if You want to cry they'll lend You a shoulder. You won't be alone, if no one is available then I'll still be there unimportant what I planned, You'll be my first priority since now."

"And.. what do.. You want ?"

"Only two things, Your trust and a promise…"

"A.. promise ?" 

"Promise me that You won't ever do the mistake I nearly made."

After a long while of silence and him thinking :

"I.. promise. But tell.. me why ?"

"Why what ?" I get curious…

"Why.. are You.. here, why.. do You.. want to.. help.. me ?"

"I care about You too much to let You get through this alone…" I notice that he begins to sob again, I've to hit a nerve, but I don't know which…

The next 15 minutes I only sit on his bed with him sobbing in my shirt, but who cares, he really needs me or my shoulder to cry on. That's the least I can do for him. If I had ever doubts if I do the correct, now I'm sure… Meanwhile he cries I consider what I said last, do I really think of him this way, do I really care about him this much ? – Yes I do, without any doubt. But why ??? Then I notice that I've put subconscious my arms around his chest, how did this happen ? Finally I notice him becoming calmer and stopping sob. 

"I'm sorry if I upset You."

"Don't.. need.. to be.. That.. just.. reminded.. me.. how.. I noticed.. that.. I… lo..loved… her… Once I.. said.. that.. I cared.. about.. her too.. much.. to let.. her go.. with..out.. a.. fight…"

He slowly breaks every word, but he finally talks about it, and I think he really want to talk about… I know that we have to challenge a long distance but I think we finally started.

"And.. the worst.. she said that.. time that.. she cared.. about me.. too… A..and.. I.. really.. believed.. h..her… Am.. I.. really.. that.. dense ?"

"Definitely not. You can't recognize that she is a player and heart-breaker. Nobody has ever thought about her this way, we are all overwhelmed by this. We trusted her, but now I don't know about her anymore. Once I was proud of her like a baby sister, but now I see her true self and don't think that I can call her friend anymore. I'm sorry if I am a little bit too harsh, but I try to be honest." – I notice him looking at me with wide eyes, if You can call it this way, they are widest open he could in his state. But something has changed, I saw for a short while a little spark of hatred in his eyes but it was replaced by a tiny spark of hope, but why ? Was it something I said ? Better I don't ask not now, better I let him a little privacy there … for now …

"So.. Do You like something to eat ? I prepared a little bit for You a while ago…"

"I.. don't think.. I'm in a.. mood for a TV dinner…"

"Who said TV dinner ? May I present – Master-cook Mimi – chief of Tachikawa castle…" I say with a laugh and an evil wink with my eyes…

He can't hold back a weak smile as he grabs my waist like poison ivy, it's nearly as difficult to get rid of him, I think smiling. But I've to admit that I really like this. – What the heck is happening with me ?

While walking into the kitchen we pass the living-room I notice Natsuko watching us. I reply with my famous 'don't-ask-now-I-tell-You-later'-look. I think she understands because she only nods in return. But there's a curious glance in her eyes as if she notices something I don't… But what ?

Finally we reach the kitchen, it now looks nearly as if I never cooked, but I notice my prepared dish in the microwave. I activate it.

"It only takes a minute or two, like I said, I prepared it a while ago…"

"No.. problem… I.. have.. time"

"Me too…"

"Huh ???"

"Haven't I told You ? I'll stay here for the next couple of days, I've only to pick some clothes up tomorrow. But else I'm here for You."

"You.. needn't.. to.."

"But I want to. And You are definitely worth of spending my time with."

"Thanks, Meems…" – Meems ? So he hasn't called me for years. This name is kind of personal, only a few persons were allowed to call me this, my dad, Yamato at the end of our first adventure, Taichi after Yamato breaking the news about him and Sora, and Takeru himself while our first adventure. He either called me this or 'princess Mimi', but the last only a short while. Somehow I liked it be called 'princess' by him, everyone else wasn't allowed.

"You really needn't to thank me, it's a pleasure for me."

"Thanks for.. being You.."

I really don't know what to reply, it's a bit confusing, I really like what he said, but why ? – But then the microwave beeps signaling his food is ready. I get it out of the microwave and put it on the table. I see his eyes widen while smelling its aroma. 

"It smells d..delicious. What is.. this ?"

"A special creation just for You. I can only give You its nickname, the real name is not for being told yet. It's 'what-the-fridge-contains'…" I say with a huge grin.

He barely holds back a small giggle before he grabs some chopsticks and begins to eat my newest creation.

While he eats as if there's no tomorrow I try to compare his situation with mine years ago. It's odd although he's gone through worse than me he recovers really fast. I have to figure out what's different. I've thought he'd need much more time to get over the first phase, extreme depression with suicidal thoughts, but I really believe he's in the next stage, I only wished I've continued reading the book about love-depression after the 1st paragraph. And then there's something else what disturbs me, what's happening between us, I can't deny it something is happening and I'm not really afraid about it.

He must be really hungry, he finishes his dish nearly in record-time. 

"It was.. delicious, I.. never thought that.. You'd cook.. this good…"

"Not many know even that I like to cook. Except my family only You and Your mom ever tasted this. It's a kind of weird, but I think it's a part of me I only give to special people."

"I know.. what You mean… I also like to.. cook.. but only.. a few persons.. I ever invited. Till now.. only family. I think.. tomorrow it's.. my treat…"

"Only if I'm allowed to help. I don't really like to be served anymore."

"But.. only help… It's.. my turn to.. treat You…"

"Deal…" I say smiling from one ear to the other.

"Deal…" He repays my smile with a weak smirk. He's really over the first stage, the most dangerous, but he will need me long enough since now, but it is like a favor for me, I really don't know why…

***Natsuko***

It's difficult to do nothing if Your own son lies in the next room with a broken heart, but I know that I'm definitely not the right person to help him. It's like a miracle to have a girl, or better woman, like Mimi around to take care of him. She's really a miracle, so kind and mature but also sincere to others. I wonder why Yamato has never chosen her as his girlfriend, but perhaps it's better this way, I don't believe that they would work out, Yamato's personality is too much like his father's, he's too tempered especially if he's stressed. She really deserve someone else with a bit more stable personality.

I noticed earlier that something's happening with her. And I think I've a clue what's going on but I'm not sure for now, it's more like precognition. But I've a feeling that she'll be a well-seen guest in the future here. And seeing them then turning into the kitchen I noticed how Takeru hung at her waist, it wasn't like if he needed help about losing Hikari, it was more like needing her. As I noticed her 'please-don't-ask-me-now-I'll-tell-You-later'-look I only replied with a nod, thinking what's happening in front of my eyes.

I try to distract myself with some TV especially I'm unable to concentrate onto some articles. I'm glad that I wrote my duty before I got the 'big news'. With my fortune my first choice was a dramatic movie, exactly what the doctor not intends, but switching through the channels I really find nothing what can distract myself, I even found a weird American cartoon series about a wandering yellow hamster with a weird tail calling 'Pica' or so, I cannot believe what cruel ideas these authors get. But it finally distracts me for a short while thinking about these authors… 

I notice that Mimi and Takeru get from the kitchen into his room, he looks relieved but still hangs on her like ivy. Even Mimi looks happier, I really don't know what happened the last minutes, but I think it helped both. I think it's something about the expression that 'two broken hearts mend each other'. But I think that's much more about it, but it's difficult to find out because I think that both of them have no clue…

A few minutes after both of them getting into his room, Mimi leaves it.

"How is he ?"

"I think the worst is over, I even made him promise not to do a 'mistake'. But please don't ask me how I made it. But we have a long distance to master before he's definitely over."

"How do You feel ? You seem different since You arrived."

"It's confusing, myself I really don't understand what's happening. I feel as if I left a ton of problems behind, it's really weird… I really don't understand."

"You will sooner as You think. I have a feeling, but You have to discover this by Yourself. If I'd try to explain You, You'd be much more confused. And if I didn't tell You, thousand thanks for being here for him."

"You really needn't to thank me, somehow I enjoy taking care of him. But please don't ask me why…" – I don't need anymore to ask You, now I'm sure. And I'm glad that that's happening. She really deserves him and vice versa.

"I won't ask. I prepared a 'descent' nightgown in my room, You can change there. I think You'll stay a little bit with him ?"

"Thanks, I'm going changing. But how did You know ?"

"Coincidence ?" – I say with a smirk only Takeru can top…

With this I notice her leaving into my room.

***Mimi***

Now I know how he got his famous smirk… But she's something hiding, she knows what's happening, and I really don't like surprises. A vague idea builds in my mind, but that couldn't be could it ? – Uhh, no ?

This nightgown is really descent, but what should I expect, a too revealing ? She's still his mother and I won't let a girl into his room with something which could seduce him. It's weird, a little part of me wants a revealing nightgown, but the other, bigger, cries 'NO'. Can it be ? Am I… ?

***Natsuko***

I notice her leaving my room. My overprotective mother-part of my personality notices that she's really attracting even with **this** nightgown, I bought it even for such situation, that a girl wants to sleep over here and forgot her own. At least I'm usually an open-minded mother. As long they don't get intimate I've no problem with guests, but I trust my son, that's not his kind of personality. And about Mimi I know too much to think about her in a naughty way. 

But I'll check them several times this night, just to be sure… 

Now I'm definitely in mood to write some articles, one about breaking best-friends' hearts, one about broken hearts mending each other, one about growing-up teenagers. But I think I'll post them a little while later when we're over with this except the first one. I really want to know what story Takeru will write next, he began to write stories a few years ago and I have to admit, I like them although he still need some training, but he's gifted. That's a reason why I try him to study journalism after finishing school. But why am I now thinking about his future now, I thought the present is more important for now…

A few hours later, it's about 1 am, I have just finished my last article. Before I go to bed I check my son and Mimi. I notice that she's not sleeping on the couch like I expected (but not really…). I find both of them sleeping on his bed. She's upright leaning at the wall meanwhile Takeru is cuddled on her chest half upright with his arms somehow around her. Mimi's head is resting on top of his. If I wasn't sure, now I am. They mend each other…

A/N: That were the first two chapters, next are following. I really hope You like it, I had fun so far. I also got a similar idea for another story, but with a different attitude and no bashing…But it's only an idea so far. Don't ask me which story I'll continue the next, but I think it's this…


	2. Author's notes

A/N:  
First I have to announce that this story will end at this point and remain as an one-shot. I realized that I cannot continue this fic the way I wanted to... On the other hand I have still too many ideas for this story... but for these I need an alternated version of this fic. I even have a new title: 'Crossing Fate'. Unfortunately due to a very annoying writers-block and other projects I cannot say when the corrected and altered version will be posted and when you can expect newer chapters...  
  
Honestly,  
TakeruG 


End file.
